Stay With Me
by babycrab
Summary: Kagome is afraid of dying and leaving Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha has a plan. However it could either change their life, or end it. Rated M for mature themes.


Hello Inuyasha fans. I have been loving Inuyasha all over again for awhile and decided that I'll take a shot at writing some fluff for you. I don't own it, but damn, I'd be lucky if I did. **Enjoy, Fave, and Review**.

It has almost been a year since Kagome has been in the feudal era. She hasn't once gone back to her old time. This is her time now. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and herself have been taking a much needed break after defeating Naraku. This is a story of their life after the battle. How they deal with their feelings, and how to help their village.

Sango was sitting underneath a tree, eating a fresh apple with Miroku next to her. It was just starting to become colder in the air and winter would be coming in the next couple months. Sango nuzzled up close to Miroku and sighed into his shoulder. They have decided to be together while Kagome was trapped on the other side of the well. You should have seen her face when Sango told her that herself and Miroku were married and expecting. Now, they had two twins, and were expecting another.

Kagome was in Kaede's home as she peered out of the tiny window. She sighed at the sight of the two love birds.

"What bothers ye?

"Oh, nothing that should bother you Kaede." Kagome said with a sad smile on her face.

"I have known ye for years now Kagome, and before that my sister. You two are the same in that you don't like to bother others with ye feelings. Tell me child. What bothers ye?"

Kagome didn't really want to talk about her feelings, but if she was going to, she was glad she was telling Kaede. She's like my mom here in this time.

"Kaede," Kagome started off, "You know why I came to live here in this time instead of my own? I wanted to be with my friends, live my life here, live it with the people I have cared so much for. But.." Kagome's eyes dropped to the small fire in the center of the room. Sadness filled her eyes as her words wandered off, along with her thoughts.

"Ye wish to be with someone special? Someone like Inuyasha?"

At these words, Kagome's face turned bright pink. She got visibly uncomfortable at hearing these words aloud. She began to fidget and adjusted herself out of nervousness.

"No!" Kagome denied too quickly for it to be true, "No, I just want to understand him more. Understand his feelings, and his...his plans. I don't know what he wants to do, what he wants me to do!" Tears were threatening to spill over Kagome's eyes.

Kaede pulled her into a sturdy embrace, "Child, ye have been blessed with beauty. Every man in this village admires ye. Do not shed tears because Inuyasha is stubborn and childish. He does not know what he has yet. And he has ye."

"Thank you Kaede" Kagome sniffed and bowed to show respect to the aging miko.

"Oh child, do not bow to I, for ye are like family."

Kagome has been staying at Kaede's house since she came through the well, but has mostly spent her nights outside. While her and her friends had been traveling, she had grown a love for the outdoors, and sleeping under the starry sky. She had been leaning up against the trunk of a tree, dozing in and out of slumber. She could see the dim lights coming from her near by village. And to the lights of village, she slowly began to close her eyes and go into a deep slumber. That was until she heard the leaves above her rustle. A branch snapped and fell off onto the ground in front of her. Before she could let out a tiny yell, Inuyasha appeared in front of her. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes looked up into his golden ones. They stared at eachother for a couple more seconds, honey meeting chocolate, a sweet concoction.

"What are you doing outside when it's so cold?" Inuyasha said. "Its far too cold for humans to be sleeping out here, you can even see our breath."

Kagome tried doing this, and was surprised to see her breath in front of her. When did autumn come around? She didn't realized she was really cold until he had shown up in front of her.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't realized how cold it had gotten.."

"Feh. Baka," he said playfully. " So, why aren't you at Kaede's or Sango's?'

"I actually enjoy sleeping outside. I don't want to be a burden on either of them. Sango is married and has children. She deserves privacy. And Kaede has aided me too much. I am now an adult, shouldn't I live on my own?"  
Inuyasha was just starting and her. It was true. Kagome was an adult. She now wore red hakama and a white top. It was much fitted and showed off her figure. Her black hair was much longer and reached the small of her back. It had tints of blue in the midnight hour.

"Baka" Inuyasha said under his breath, low enough that she couldn't hear him. He pulled off his robe of the fire rat and put it over Kagome. She looked up at him and he did this, meeting his eyes once again.

"Just because you think you're grown up, you need to take better care of yourself. You'll catch a cold out here."

Kagome smiled at his kindness and motioned for him to come join her against the tree. A small blush appeared on his cheeks, and he moved his eyes away from hers. However, he still made his way over to her and sat down next to her, getting under the fire rat robe as well.

"What are you going to do Inuyasha?" Kagome said. She then turned bright red. Her sleepy mind didn't mean to actually say that outloud. She peeked out of the corner of her eye to see if he had heard her. He was staring at her with his golden eyes, confusion filled them. Kagome screamed on the inside.

"What does that mean Kagome?"

"I, well, I was just- What are you going to do now? There is no reason to fight or travel anymore. So why do you stay here in this village? I know your friends with us here, but don't you wish for more? I mean, we will all be gone-"

"Don't even finish," Kagome looked up at him, he eyes fallen to the ground and his silver locks falling in his face, hiding his emotions.

"Inuyasha.."

"Don't say things like that. I'm here because I want to be here."

Kagome started to cry, tears that she couldn't hold back anymore, salting a love that she would never taste. "Inuyasha, you can't think like that. You have to face it. I am a human. I could die anytime, and even that, I'll probably only have 60 years ahead of me."

"I SAID QUIT TALKIN LIKE THAT! I couldn't possibly live with myself if you weren't here."

"Inuyash-.." Kagome began, but was cut short when Inuyasha's face appeared right in front of hers. Just a few short inches away from hers. She could feel his steady warm breath on her face. It felt nice. She shivered when she felt it.

"Baka," Inuyasha said loud enough this time for her to hear. "You probably already have a cold." His ears flattened on top of his head, and being this close to him, Kagome could hear a low whimper in his chest. "Here, if I get closer, you'll be warmer," he said as he inched over to her. She leaned her head on his chest, leaning back a bit. Inuyasha was stiff at this gesture, but soon softened up to it, and embraced the young woman in his arms. Soon, his ears could hear her breathing slow and she was asleep. He made sure she was asleep long enough for her to not wake up when he leaned down and kissed her neck, slightly biting it.

"Inu-" Kagome sighed in her sleep. She must have been dreaming of him. "Inuyasha..i want...please." Inuyasha's ears and eyes were wide open, staring and the raven haired girl in his arms, listening into her dreams. "I want to...be like you...inuyasha." She rolled over so she was in between his legs, leaning on his chest.

Inuyasha gulped loudly hearing her say things like that. He decided to let her sleep until the sun began to rise. He needed time to think about what he was going to do. He wasn't even sure himself, but he needed to try something fast.

-3 weeks later-

Inuyasha stared into the rising sun on top of a hill a couple miles south of Kaede's village. "Today is the day," he sighed through a smile.

Back at Kaede's village, Kagome was visiting Sango and Miroku and their children. Kagome has always loved children, and enjoyed playing with them a lot. Sango and her talked about the coming winter and how they would need to gather lots of herbs for medicines before they would all die from the frost. Inuyasha made his way back into the village and went into Kaede's house, planning on telling her of his plan.

"Inuyasha, why so long?" Kaede asked the young hanyou. "Surely wouldn't she not want to be away from her friends for so long?"

"Well, if everything goes well, it'll have to be that long. But if it doesn't...well. I'll be back tomorrow and then that'll be it. You won't see me again."

"I see, she must be the one Inuyasha, ye must not have doubts."

At that, Inuyasha gave one strong nod and left her hut. He packed Kagome's bag with a few items that they would need, but most of the stuff was already set up at the location. Kagome and Sango spent most of the day gathering herbs for Kaede to make medicine. They spent dinner with Miroku and Inuyasha and the twins. The twins had really been missing Shippo since he had been away for 5 months at training.

After they had been full of their meal, everyone started to make their small fires inside their homes for the night. Kagome retreated to her normal tree she sat under but before she got their, Inuyasha grabbed hold of her hand.

"Hey, I need to go somewhere. And, I.. I need you to come with me, okay?" Inuyasha managed to get out, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Uh, okay. Where do you need to go Inuyasha?"

"You'll see, just get on," he said and he kneeled down allowing her to climb onto his back. Kagome gladly did because she was starting to get cold, and she knew that he would be very warm.

Inuyasha then took off at his inhuman speeds and ran south until he reached a cave with a hot springs just to the southeast of it.

"Were here!" Inuyasha exclaimed!

"And where exactly is here Inuyasha? The sun is almost about to set and were in the middle of nowhere!" Kagome panicked.

"Here, I'll show you," he said and he took her by the hand and led her to the hot springs which he knew she would love. Kagome really missed taking warm baths back in her old time. Here, she always had to clean herself with cold water from a river. Kagome's eyes lit up at the sight of a tiny pond of steaming water with a natural waterfall feeding the warm water.

"Is...is this a hot spring? Oh, Inuyasha," she said as she threw her arms around the half demon. "Thank you so much."

"Feh, yeah." Damn, Kagome could always make his blush so easily.

"Well go on then," she shooed him away. "No peeking."

"Actually, I thought we'd go in together…" his face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Pervert! No way! I-" Kagome started to say, but shut up as she saw him taking his top and bottoms off. "You...You're serious?" He gave her a strong nod and took of the last remains of his clothing, before moving down into the warm water.

"Come on Kagome, I won't look. The steam is pretty heavy since it's so cold anyway." He was right. Kagome quickly took off her clothes and ran into the hot spring, sitting on the opposite side as he did.

"So, tell me. Why did you have to take me here? Just to bathe with me?"

"No, I actually need to...I have a question to ask you." Inuyasha said with confidence.

"What is it then?"

"A couple weeks ago..you were sleeping with me under that tree. You said something in your sleep. You said you wished you were like me. Is...Is that true Kagome? Do you want to be a half-demon?"

"Inuyasha.." Kagome breathed, "I..yes. I want to be with you. I don't know how else to be with you though." she began to cry, tears staining her cheeks. "I'll die soon as a human, and I can't picture my life without you in it, and I wonder if you think the same."

Inuyasha made his way over to her, staring her in the eyes. "Listen, Kagome. I've known for a long time that you're my mate.."

"You're...mate?" Kagome asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Inu-hanyou like myself have mates. It's kind of like how humans marry, but it's different. Mating is for life, and you don't choose a mate. The moment you pulled that arrow out of my chest, I felt something. I didn't realize until the well closed up for so long that you were my mate. Those three years you were gone I was in agony. I didn't know how to deal without you in my life and I just felt numb. When you mate with someone you can sense where they are, but when you went into that well, I...I couldn't see you. It was like I was blind, Kagome. What I'm asking you now is, if you will accept being my mate..and anything it comes with it?" Inuyasha had just poured his heart into Kagome, something he had never done before. Kagome stared at the inu-hanyou in front of her, and silently she shook her head yes.

A smiled spread across Inuyasha face, and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry if this hurts my Kagome" He then sank his fangs into Kagome's neck, biting down hard. He let his yoki run free into her blood, changing her forever. Kagome's eyes opened up and mouth formed a small 'O'. Her body would either accept his yoki and him as a mate, or she would reject it violently, and she would die. Inuyasha had no idea what would happen, but deep down he knew that he had to try.

Kagome collapsed in the hot spring and Inuyasha was there to grab hold of her. Standing up, he carried her naked wet body into the cave he had set up. There were lots of furs on the ground, and a small fire that was already going. In the corner was some food and some extra items. Inuyasha laid her body onto the furs and sat next to her. For the next day or two, he would watch over his mate, making sure no harm came to her.

As the sun began to rise, Inuyasha could see some differences in Kagome. Her body was warmer, her skin looked more durable. Her nails had grown longer, pointed into claws much like his were. Her muscles grew stronger, and her hair became silky. He had no idea that she could get more beautiful but she did. By mid day, her ears had been moved to the top of her head. Tiny black triangles flattened down onto the top of her had and the inu-hanyou woman slept on the bed of furs. Tiny little fangs poked out of her soft full lips. In was now nearing nightfall, and her heart beat was starting to pick up.

Her eyes shot open, revealing a beautiful brown. Now, instead of the solid colour she had before, it was many shades of brown. What now noticeable was specks of his golden shimmer in her eyes. She shot up, and her ears twitched, listening to all the sounds. She sniffed her surroundings, finding a naked Inuyasha next to her. She wanted to be embarrassed but something within her wouldn't let her.

"It's because I'm your mate." he said looking at her.

"Wha-" Kagome started but was surprised at how lovely her voice sounded.

"I know how you're feeling because we're mates. Seeing you with such little clothing feels like I shouldn't look, but I know it's okay. Since I know it's okay, you will feel the same as well."

"Inuyasha.." Kagome breathed, tears brimming her eyes, not listening to what he had to say. She jumped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pinning him to the ground. Inuyasha let out a loud chuckle at her actions.

"Shouldn't I be the one on top.." he said through a large grin.

To this, Kagome instantly got off and laid down next to him, waiting for him to get on top of her. "Sorry," Kagome purred. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Interesting.." Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow.

"What? What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Kagome said, looking around to see if there was any trouble.

"No..no that's not it. You're just very submissive Kagome."

"Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to be…" She said, as Inuyasha crawled ontop of her naked body.

"It's fine. I'm on top now." he laughed through a smile. "You are quite beautiful Kagome. I don't know how long I can resist not taking you.

Kagome's eyes widened with shock at what he was saying but lowered her eyes to her head, and nuzzled into his chest. "Take me whenever you want Inuyasha." She was being very shy, but was submitting to her mate.

"Don't worry Kagome, in the next couple years, hopefully we'll have a couple pups of our own."

"Wha-" Kagome's eyes lit up at the news, but was cut short just as Inuyasha was going to make his mate submit, and take his new inu-hanyou mate.

So, let me know if you want me to continue this story. I wrote it kind of fast, because I needed to get the Inuyasha feels out of my system. This probably didn't help. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or words that didn't make sense. If there are any, just let me know and I'll fix them. **Much love. XXX**


End file.
